


The Mask You Wear

by FeralCoffeeBug



Series: The Mask You Hide Behind [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chronic Illness Mention, Cult tw, F/F, Ghost and Hollow are mentioned, Herrah and Pk are slightly civil with one another, Highschool AU, Hornet is their shared child but she gets to choose when she goes over to both places, Modern AU, Most characters won't come in tell chapter 2, hollows name is Asa in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCoffeeBug/pseuds/FeralCoffeeBug
Summary: Hornet was just like any other teen, going to school and coming home to a loving family. However her entire life gets turned upside down when she gets told that her mother, Herrah, got a job in some small town called Pharloom.And so Hornet transfers schools for her senior year of Highschool. She's bummed with this new development, thinking her senior year will be boring without her siblings to keep her company.But little does she know it'll be anything but boring.She gets tied up with a student named Lace who opens her eyes to the darker parts of the town Hornet is now living in. What will she do when she learns of the life her new friend has lived through? Will she be strong enough to save not just herself but the slightly smaller bug as well?
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Series: The Mask You Hide Behind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Mask You Wear

The way things flew past the window lulled the young girl into a half asleep state, however the spider soon snapped herself back awake. She was upset earlier today, upset that she had to leave her friends, leave her siblings, because her mom got a job in some far away town. She was upset, but it soon gave way to the melancholy she was feeling now.

So she watched the trees pass outside the car with her chin in her palm. She wasn’t ignoring her mom but she also wasn’t trying to talk to her right now. She wasn’t even sure what her job was, but she said they had to move to this town. Not that Hornet tried to ask. 

Eventually the trees seemed to slowly pull to a stop, the teen perked up and looked around to see why they stopped. She was met with the eyes of Herrah, and her comforting yet stern voice, ”We’re here Hornet.”

They young spiderling threw open the door to get a look at the house she would find herself spending her last year in high school at. She still didn’t know if she would be angry at the fact she was moving here for her senior year, only one year left.

She turned and walked to grab her bag from the trunk, they didn’t bring much. She only had a bag and a suitcase full of items for the year, then they’d move back when Herrah finished her job here.

To Hornet the town was odd, she hadn’t seen many people out and about. The few she did see were often in groups and talking to one another, someone would pass by and be pulled into the conversation. Hornet didn’t get it, she would have just brushed it off as that person seeing someone they knew and pulling them for a brief talk, but within the short drive through town she had seen it happen at least three separate times.

She didn’t think of it much as she looked up to the house. It was rather nice, a small house. Which was fine for just simply two bugs. Hornet walked to the door and opened it. She let out a breath as she walked in. There wasn’t much besides the basics on the interior and the floorboards were a nice white wood.

She didn’t mind that it didn’t feel like home, she wasn’t sure it would ever truly feel like home. Not unless her mother and her stayed more than a year. She was sure that wouldn’t happen. 

Hornet leaned out the front door, ”Hey mom! What bedroom do I get?!” She called out.

”Whichever you want darling!” She got back, Hornet would take that.

Hornet jumped up and ran off to go look at the rooms upstairs. She scrambled upstairs on all her limbs. She wanted to make her room feel like  _ hers _ .

When she got upstairs she saw the master bedroom, yet she wouldn’t take that one. There were two other bedroom-like rooms. 

One had a walk-in closet and the other had a normal closet. Hornet wasn’t the kind of girl to have a walk in closet, however she could use the sideroom for a safe place for herself. With that thought she set her bag in the middle of that room before she walked back downstairs to see her mom unpacking stuff in the kitchen.

She nodded to her before slipping out the door to get one of the two boxes with her stuff in them. She also had a bag but she’d need help with that from her mom. She quickly carried the box upstairs and ran back down to get the other one. She was excited to decorate her room. She could make it however she wanted, or so her mom said. She couldn’t wait.

She had spent the rest of the day putting her stuff away and all of her decorations on the walls. She smiled to herself as she spun around lazily before falling backwards into her bed. She bounced softly before falling still.

She knew that she had to get up eventually, she had to ask about school. If she remembers correctly she had school tomorrow. But where was the school? How was she getting there now that she didn’t have Asa to drive her?

Hornet let out a grumble, she already missed her half-siblings. This would be a year to remember for sure. And with that her eyes slid close. Just a small nap...

Hornet let out a soft meep as she jumped up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up. She had to look for her mom to see what was up with school tomorrow. However all she saw was a note on the table with a bag of fast food.

Hornet opened the bag and pulled out the food while holding the note in the other hand. She read it while taking a bite and sitting down.

“Hornet, You were asleep when I had to leave for work. I got you some food, I take it will be warm when you find it still. Don’t sleep for long. I love you and take care tonight. I’ll be home to take you to school at 8 am tomorrow, be ready by then.”

She sighed softly before putting the note down and picking up the drink. She really needed to make some friends and fast if her mom was going to leave her alone consistently.

Hornet soon finished eating and stood up, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at youtube as she got ready for bed. She got an outfit out as well for tomorrow. It was a simple black shirt and pants with a red skirt and coat. It was one of her favorite outfits.

She pulled the covers over her body, her phone plugged in on her bedside table and propped up with a video playing. And with that she felt her eyelids slip close. She felt herself get consumed by sleep.

She jumped up at her alarm. She looked at her phone with blurry eyes. 

7:30am.

She pushed her blankets off and stood up. She stretched and let out a grumble as she did so. After she walked over to the chair that held her clothes and picked them up. The material was soft. 

She pulled off her old clothes and threw on the old ones. She straightened out her leggings and shirt before putting on the skirt and coat. She was ready after brushing her teeth and grabbing her bag. Just in time as she heard the front door open, ”Hornet! Come on!”

Hornet jumped and ran downstairs, jumping over the couch and sliding out the door. Her mom shook her head with a fond smile on her face and Hornet chuckled softly.

“Come on now Hornet, don’t twist your ankle.” Herrah walked to the car and got in the drivers side, Hornet slipped into the passenger side. She hadn’t gotten her driver’s license yet, nor was Herrah going to let her until she learned to drive better.

Hornet leaned her elbow on the door and looked out the window as they drove to school. Hornet felt something well up in her chest. She was nervous, and she didn’t know what to do.

She was worried about being cast out by the other kids. She was worried about no one having her back here. At her old school she had Asa and her sibling everyone called Ghost. She missed the excitable child Ghost is.

Ghost got that nickname for their ability to sneak off or sneak up on almost anyone. It was fascinating to see. However Hornet was the only one that Ghost could never get around. Hornet and their sibling Asa. Asa had gotten very ill before Herrah got the news that she had to move. 

Asa had always been in and out of hospitals throughout her life, she was always curious as of why when she was a small child. Now she knew Asa was born with a sickness that would cause them to always be in worse shape than most. She wishes she could be there for them. Both her siblings promised to keep in touch with her. Sending letters and offers to video chat if she ever wanted. Both of her siblings cared for her. 

She smiled to herself at the memory of Ghost holding onto her leg tightly a few days ago. The last time she had seen them. 

Only a year, not much can change in a year... right? 

Hornet jumped when the car stopped, looking out the window. The vision of a large, church-like building met her. Around the building there seemed to be other buildings. All seemed rather fancy in looks. 

“We’re here. Have fun kiddo.” At that Hornet whipped her head around and gasped, ”Here?!”

“No I just stopped here and told you this was your school for no reason.” Herrah’s tone fell flat as she gave Hornet a look that bled sarcasm.

Hornet rolled her eyes as she opened the door, shouldering her bag, ”Sure, sure. See you after school!” She called out as she took a few steps away. Then she went running when she heard the car take off. 

She wondered how long she could stay out of trouble at this new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hands you more Lacenet but in a new flavor* :)
> 
> This story has been one I've been daydreaming about a lot, about where it could go and the possible interactions! 
> 
> I am,,, super excited about this. 
> 
> Hornet is in for a wild ride :)


End file.
